


Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

by T2Boy2



Series: Light And Love 2020 [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Light and Love 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2
Summary: Honeymaren feels the beginning of eternal pain.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Light And Love 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051502
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> The second prompt of the Light and Love event! Have fun :-)  
> Strongly inspired by Taylor Swift's 'Evermore' !

Time seemed to have frozen still.

Honeymaren stood knee deep in snow that had fallen in summer, probably catching her death, yet not able to do more than stare.

She knew it was awkward to do so but how could she do anything else after what had just happened?

It was like her whole life had changed in a second even though she knew it had taken many small steps, to arrive here at this moment and as she tried to retrace each step, she looked on, fascinated by the scene yet only focusing on one aspect of it.

Elsa.

Anna had arrived in the morning, a 'surprise' visit that already had tradition and Honemyaren had smiled at how eagerly Elsa had jumped up from her place close to a fire, her half-finished basket almost thrown into the flames if Honeymaren had not reacted so fast. The fifth spirit had begged her for a little crash course in basket weaving for some time now. Just to 'refresh her skills' as she had put it. Honeymaren had wondered why, because Elsa still seemed to be very able to do the task on her own, yet it was always nice to spend time with her, so she had not complained.

The two sisters nearly had tackled each other to the ground in their eagerness to hug and Honeymaren could see how Elsa's eyes had gleamed, and the young warrior knew which words would fall from her lips before Elsa opened her mouth.

„Do you want to build a snowman?“

And of their went, Elsa's magic not only able to conjure snow and ice out of nowhere but also the children of the camp, all happily playing in the snow, building snowmen to be judged by the sisters.

But Honeymaren's focus was only one person.

Elsa.

Her laugh, her eyes, her hair flowing in the wind when Gale rushed through it.

She had seen it so often in the past two years since Elsa's arrival in the forest. What was different now?  
Maren did not dare to name it yet as she felt how the little crush she had held for the woman, that had come and freed her from a life hidden away in the mist, turned into something deeper, a little seed planted close to her heart, an overwhelming, almost painful experience and Honeymaren had to blink some tears down, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

Then, finally, she was able to move again, joining some children that had pulled on her legs and arms so she would help them to build a snowman that was worthy of the snow queen.  
She smiled as she did her best, even used some black stones she had in her pouch as ammunition for her sling, and stole a carrot from Ryder, making the children laugh at the complaining and whing of her brother.

And as the sisters came over to judge her snowman, Honeymaren's breath caught in her throat as Elsa, after one short look at her creation, smiled brightly at her, the lovely turmoil in Honeymaren's chest returning with great force, now that Elsa was so close to her.

„It's beautiful.“ Elsa said simply, her smile still on her face, not averting her eyes and Honeymaren did the same, as Anna gushed about the little snow figure, giving helpful advice here and there for improvement at the next try.

The queens' words had long turned into a background buzzing that Honeymaren would later not remember a word of, even if her life depended on it.  
She only met Elsa's gaze, let blue flames burn her in the most pleasant way, and hoped that the sweet, sweet pain she felt right now would be forevermore.


End file.
